


The Talk

by mk94



Series: Aang doesn't get modern customs [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Aang and Toph believe that Toph is dying. Sokka and Zuko are the people who need to clarify the situation. Nothing detailed.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Aang doesn't get modern customs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915609
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is not cultural misunderstanding but I kinda had the idea that Aang and Toph would misunderstand the signs of growing up.

There was so much paper work.

Zuko hated paper work.

Who thought it was a good idea to crown a teenager and expect the end of the war to go smoothly?!

“You’re making that face again,” Sokka spoke up next to him, not looking up from his own scrolls.

“What face?” Zuko replied, rereading the same contract he stopped understanding an hour ago.

“That face. The ‘screw everything’ face,” the water tribe boy answered, putting down his scrolls and standing up. Zuko heard Sokka moving around their table and flinched surprised as warm hands touched his stiff neck and shoulders.

“Let’s take a break, shall we?”

“But we still have work to-“

“That work can wait, Fire Lord. I don’t ask for much, just for you to sit here and enjoy the massage,” Sokka interrupted with a low voice that the fire bender loved so much, sighing under the hands of his boyfriend. He grinned when the hands slowly and subtly moved lower to his chest, the breath of the other man touching his ear.

The young adults quickly pulled away from each other when the room to their study burst open, Zuko immediately holding up the contract and almost shouting,” so here is the contract I’ve told you about!”

“Yes!” Sokka shouted very interested next to him, doing his best impression on high concentration,” this is a very interesting Contract you have there!”

“GUYS! STOP WORKING!!” Aang screamed at them, breathing heavily and his eyes filled with tears while a crying Toph was lying in his arms” TOPH IS DYING!!”

Snapping out of their pretend, both teens quickly made their way to them, asking the avatar to explain them the situation.

“Toph was feeling weak lately, and was having strange stomach achs!” Aang shouted, tears running down his cheeks while Toph was wailing in pain,” and now she’s bleeding!!!”

“Where?! Where is she bleeding?!” Sokka shouted while Zuko was looking for mentioned wounds. Zuko froze and straightening up, blushing as he turned around and giving Sokka a look.

Gasping in understanding, the blushing Sokka gave him a questioning look if he was sure.

Zuko nodded.

Sokka raised his eyebrows, his look asking yet again, if the Fire Lord was absolutely sure.

Zuko nodded again, this time more urgent.

“Give me Toph,” Sokka ordered the crying avatar,” and of course Katara had to be away, visiting our grandparents at the North Pole”

“I’ll order my staff to bring some… some utensils for this,” Zuko informed, storming out the room,” bring Toph to her room!”

“Got it!” Sokka shouted, holding back a snort when Aang asked in panic,” do they need to operate her?!”

“I’m going to diiieee!!” Toph wailed pathetic, making Sokka’s heart ache in pity. He never realized how much of a shut-in person she was because of her overprotective parents. Did she never get The Talk?

“Trust me Toph, you’re going to be alright”, the teen reassured her, looking over the worried Aang,” she is going to be alright, I promise”

“You shouldn’t promise stuff you don’t have any idea about!!” the little girl in her arms snapped,” everything hurts! And I feel dizzy!”

“I explain it to you when everything is settled,” Sokka replied, nodding to the maidens waiting for him by the room and followed them inside. The bed was covered in layers of towels and carefully, the water tribe boy sat her down.

“There are two maidens who will change your clothes in something more comfortable. They will also clean up the blood stains. They’ll be gentle. Aang and I will wait outside”

Too weak and in pain, Toph nodded, sniffing and holding her lower stomach while the maidens started their work.

The moment Sokka closed the door, he gave Aang a smile,” don’t worry, she’ll be alright”

“How do you know that?”

“I have some food from the kitchens and a heating pad!” Zuko panted as he sprinted down the corridor towards them,” how’s she doing?”

Ignoring Aang’s question for a while, Sokka answered,” she’s getting a clean-up and comfy clothes”

The Fire Lord nodded, holding out the pad,” When Azula has her time, she’s warming her feet, it helps her with the pain”

“Good idea,” Sokka said, turning to the Avatar, still watching them with teary eyes,” please stop crying Aang. Toph is not dying”

“Azula has the same sickness??” Aang whispered, glancing panicking between the two teens groaning in unison.

“Who’s telling him?” Zuko asked.

“Not me,” Sokka quickly said,” I’m not giving the guy who’s dating my sister The Talk. I refuse!”

The Fire Lord sighed,” Okay. You probably are better in talking with Toph then?”

Remembering the time where Katara was having her first… introduction to womanhood, and how their father was giving them both The Talk, Sokka nodded,” probably”

“And you are sure that Toph will be alright?” Aang asked yet again, the cup of tea untouched in front of him. Zuko nodded, taking a sip from his own tea and politely asked his servants to leave the two boys alone. The moment the door closed behind him, he started to speak,” I never expected to teach someone about this in my age, but destiny has its way to surprise me”

Sipping again from his tea with Aang silently watching him, Zuko began,” first of all, to ease your mind, every woman goes through this. Toph is not alone in this”

“Congratulation, you officially became a woman today,” Sokka joked, not regretting it even after stumbling over a rock that the earth bender summoned from the ground.

“Shut up. Just tell me what’s happening”, Toph growled, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to just have something to hold onto.

“Are you feeling better? Is the heating pad helping with the pain?”

Not saying anything, the young girl nodded.

“Okay, let’s get down to business. You are bleeding. But! You are not bleeding to death!”

“Such a reassuring statement”

“Oh…I see,” Aang started to blush,” and that happens every month? With every woman?”

Nodding, Zuko ignored his own blush,” now to the really important question. Uncle told me about your knowledge about Hickey bugs?”

Eyes widening, Aang whispered,” will you show me the bugs?”

Snorting, the Fire Lord placed down the cup, eyes looking up at the boy in a soft glare,” because of you I got quite an earful from Uncle Iroh. So I break it to you. There are no hickey bugs. There never were any”

This was the moment Aang will always remember as the day that Zuko, Master Fire bender, Fire Lord to the Fire Nation and friend, had ruined his childhood forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
